


Na przekór

by Nerejda



Series: Ślizgońska filozofia [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Polski | Polish, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, be a Slytherin, pragmatic philosophy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerejda/pseuds/Nerejda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ślizgońskie spojrzenie na uczucia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na przekór

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Naprawdę nie potrafię uwolnić się od tej pary; czuję się trochę jak mała ćma kuszona przez dzieciaka światłem latarki. Dziwne uczucie, szczególnie że jako całość „ślizgońska filozofia” wydaje mi się strasznie osobista.  
> Betowała bajarka.

Cisza jest ciepła i głęboka, taka jak być powinna prawdziwa cisza. Bez słów, zbędnego balastu niewygodnego słowotoku próbującego ukryć brak treści. Cisza cisz, ukoronowanie nocy.

Przymykam oczy. Jest tak dobrze, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nigdy nawet nie próbowałem zastanawiać się nad możliwością, że mógłbyś leżeć tu koło mnie, tak blisko jak nigdy dotąd. Twoje ramię wsunięte pod głowę wprawia mnie w gorzki, nostalgiczny nastrój, a monotonny rytm wdechów i wydechów nie koi mych uczuć. Świat, mimo ciemności panującej w salonie, jest groźny i straszny, być może tym bardziej niebezpieczny, im więcej czasu spędzasz tutaj, ze mną, śpiąc na podłodze przykrytej nic nieznaczącym dywanem.  
Niedługo nadejdzie świt, pora przebudzenia — i co wtedy?

Po co zadaję pytania, na które odpowiedź jest równie oczywista jak słońce wschodzące na wschodzie? Sam już nie wiem; najłatwiej byłoby zwalić wszystko na zmęczenie. Choć jestem pewien — proste rozwiązania nigdy nie są najlepszymi. Jedynie Potterowi, bohaterowi z przypadku, zwykłe Expeliarmus pomogło zwyciężyć. Czasami chciałbym mieć choć odrobinę jego szczęścia małego szczeniaka, co nie zna świata i patrzy nań przez wąski pryzmat swoich prawd objawionych. Ale tylko czasami. Wytresowany do cynizmu nie potrafię pozbyć się myśli, że gdyby to któregoś z nas, Ślizgonów, trafiło przeznaczenie, stanęlibyśmy po swojej stronie. Nie Voldemorta, ogarniętego żądzą zemsty i pragnieniem władzy, nie Dumbledore’a, pozornie naiwnego, a jednocześnie piekielnego manipulatora, lecz właśnie po swojej własnej stronie. Dopiero wtedy rozdawalibyśmy karty wedle uznania. Naiwność? Być może, a jednak nie mogę pozbyć się myśli, że taka byłaby prawda. Nasza prawda, ha!

Inny świat, bez przyciszonych szeptów, publicznego ostracyzmu, fałszywych uśmiechów. Dziwna myśl. Niepokojąca. Czy umiałbym sobie w nim poradzić? Naprawdę nie wiem. Teraz wszystko jest proste — uśmiecham się, odpowiadam spokojnie, bez emocji, czasami udając uczucia, jakich oczekuje rozmówca, częściej ignorując jego założenia. Zamykam się w rezydencji, tak jak tego chcą, a co i mnie jest niezwykle na rękę. Masa czasu na myślenie, na budowanie swojego świata, odbiegającego od rzeczywistości w stopniu, na który zabrakłoby ich marnej skali. Czy chciałbym, żeby ten świat odszedł w niebyt?

Otwieram oczy. Ciemność jest taka sama, niezależnie od tego, czy powieki są uniesione czy przymknięte. I nagle wiem już wszystko. Nie ubieram tego przekonania w słowa, nie potrzebuję nieznaczących zabiegów na podtrzymywanie tezy, rozumiem już.

To takie proste. Być może nawet za proste jak na złożoność świata. Wielość płaszczyzn, ich różnorakość powinna nie pozwalać na podobne, dziecinnie łatwe założenia, a jednak…

Twój oddech przyspiesza. Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie odkrywam, że nawet pogrążony w myślach, we własnym świecie życiowych rozważań, podświadomie cię obserwuję. Czy to miłość? Czy człowiek, który wydaje się być centrum wszystkiego, jest zawsze obecny w naszym małym świecie, nawet jeśli nie zdajemy sobie z tego w pełni świadomie sprawy?

Czy nie ma od tego ucieczki? Taka współzależność jest niebezpieczna, zmusza do współuczestnictwa w życiu ukochanej osoby, do wysiłku, do poświęcenia jakiejś części siebie na ołtarzu miłości. Zakuwa w kierat obowiązku i odpowiedzialności. A przecież uczucie winno dawać wolność. Wiem, odzywa się część mnie, którą od lat próbuję zdusić, stłamsić, jak przystało na prawdziwego Ślizgona. Na próżno. Pewnej dozy idealizmu nie da się wyplenić — może to sposób naszej osobowości na ochronę przed zbytnią ingerencją? Nie interesowałem się nigdy zbyt szczegółowo tą dziedziną, chyba najwyższa pora nadrobić zaległości.

Przysuwam się bliżej do ciebie i nadal wbrew sobie, na przekór racjonalnej i chłodnej części mojej osoby, obserwuję unoszącą się nieregularnie klatkę piersiową. Jestem prawie pewien, że to, co ci się śni, to nie zwykły koszmar, lecz jeden z tych autodestruktywnych snów — migawek z przeszłości. Kto lepiej niż ja rozumiałby, co przeżywasz? Jedynie inny Ślizgon.

I mimo posiadanej wiedzy, a może właśnie dlatego, nie budzę cię. To nie należy do mnie. Każdy radzi sobie sam. Musi.

Odsuwam się od ciebie gwałtownie, w jednym mało świadomym odruchu. Uciekam? Ta myśl mnie niepokoi, bardziej nawet niż byłbym skłonny to przyznać.

Oddycham głęboko, w uspokajający sposób. I nagle ciemność rozjaśnia się w jednym raptownym rozbłysku świadomości.

Świt. Świat. Ty.

Myśli swobodnie krążą po mojej głowie, a ja próbuję je jako tako uporządkować, nadać im właściwe znaczenie, oswoić, bym mógł nazwać je swoimi.

Coś ciepłego rozlewa się po całym moim ciele, ogrzewając niezwykle intensywnym uczuciem samoświadomości. Przestaję się wahać. Czas ucieka, do świtu pozostało niewiele czasu. Jedyne, na co go wystarczy, to szczęście — bo ono nie potrzebuje wiele, właściwie prawie nic. Przychodzi, odchodzi, wraca, ucieka, wpada na chwilkę, by zniknąć na dłuższy czas. Nie da się go oswoić, po prostu.

Niecierpliwię się, opanowanie z każdym wydechem opuszcza moje ciało, jakby rozumiejąc, że im szybciej to zrobi, tym prędzej podejmę decyzję. Oddycham po raz ostatni. Głęboko, żegnając się w ten sposób z samym sobą. Już niedługo, za tak niewiele czasu, znów będę tym samym zdystansowanym Teodorem co zawsze. Jednak teraz, przez te kilka chwil odmierzanych — nie uderzeniami zegara, a dudniącym waleniem serca — spróbuję być po prostu zakochanym człowiekiem. Nigdy tego nie robiłem, ale myślę, że ryzyko jest opłacalne.

W ciemności mogę być kimkolwiek zechcę, a ty, Blaise, nigdy się nie dowiesz.

Zmuszam się do dotknięcia twojej twarzy. Skóra jest gorąca, jak herbata wieczorową porą, gdy wracam zziębnięty z ogrodu. Pozwalam sobie na przyjemność rozkoszowania się dotykiem, odkrywam radość, jaką może dać zwykła pieszczota, bo pomimo tego, co się wydarzyło, nie było między nami bliskości. Paradoksalnie, teraz, choć leżymy oddzielnie, połączeni jedynie delikatnym pomostem mieszanki mojej odwagi i pragnienia poznania wszystkiego, co ludzkie, czuję, że jestem bliżej ciebie niż wtedy, gdy twoje ciało naznaczało mnie jako swoją własność. Pozwalam sobie na odrobinę irracjonalnej naiwności, doskonale rozumiejąc jedno — jacy z nas głupcy.

To nic.

Świt w końcu nadejdzie, ale jeszcze przez chwilę chcę się czuć jak głupiec, szczęśliwy głupiec.

Jeszcze tylko chwilę.

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie nie powstało dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem mojej wyobraźni i proszę to uszanować.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, rights belong to JKR and whoever else has official claim on the HP Universe. The only thing I do claim are the blatant deviations from the Canon.


End file.
